The Whole Package
by Shinsun
Summary: Basically, Aomine likes being penetrated during sex, a lot, but his trans boyfriend Kagami falls just a little bit short in that department. That is until he comes up with a workaround that's satisfying for both of them, to say the least.


**Disclaimer:** _The author is a trans guy. Most of this is me projecting my weird fantasies and ideas on my favorite boys, please take it with a grain of salt. It's really just some porn that I wanted to see, and hey, maybe somebody else does too._

.

.

" _There,_ " Aomine gasps, drawn taut in Kagami's hands, "Right fucking there, don't stop -"

Kagami twists his wrist and pumps the toy into him faster, rubbing the flared head over his prostate and watching his back arch up off the bed, his eyes squeezing shut tight.

"Shit... _shit…_ " he's saying, through gritted teeth, right before he shoves his head back against the sheets, hips bucking and trembling as he cums. Incoherent sounds spill from his lips as Kagami fucks him through it, gripping the base of the toy he keeps ramming into his ass, even after the last pulse of his orgasm fades.

"Oh fuck…" he pants finally, going limp and boneless against the mattress. Kagami stops. "That's good…"

Kagami slowly withdraws the toy from his abused hole, watching it spasm, clenching on nothing, after the head pulls free. Aomine lets out a soft moan, almost a whine, his chest heaving.

"Yeah?" Kagami rasps, a little out of breath himself.

"Hell yeah..." Aomine's eyes squint open and he shoots him a tired grin, crooking a finger at him, "C'mere."

Taking the invitation, Kagami crawls over him, straddling his stomach and bending down to kiss him. Aomine opens his mouth for him, calloused hands smoothing over his hips and sides before hesitating at his chest, likely a force of habit at this point. Lacing their fingers together, Kagami guides them with assurance up to his scars, demonstrating his continued permission. Aomine strokes gently, pulls a nipple between his fingers, and then breaks the heated kiss to gulp a much-needed breath.

"Fuck..." he groans, "I'm wiped out…"

"Yeah, you look it," Kagami agrees, sliding off of him and settling down against his side, "You liked that, though?"

"I fucking _loved_ it," Aomine says. Then he goes quiet for a moment, one long arm draped around Kagami's back. "...I really wish you had a dick."

Kagami breathes out a laugh. It was that kind of blunt, brutal (some would say _insensitive)_ honesty that had made the start of their relationship so rocky, he thinks. Now he knows that Aomine doesn't mean to offend, and is no longer ignorant enough to do so on accident...he's just thinking out loud.

"I do," he feels the need to argue, though he thinks he knows what Aomine actually means by that.

"Right. I know, I just…" Seeming flustered, Aomine scratches his free hand through his hair and looks away, a dark flush suffusing his cheeks, "I wish...you could be inside me. Like that. Is what I mean."

It's rare for him to admit something so candid like that. When it comes to sex, usually Kagami is the one expressing boundaries and preferences, more out of necessity than any lack of comfort, and Aomine has always been more than accommodating for him. He supposes it couldn't hurt to return the favor.

Humming thoughtfully, he props his head up on Aomine's shoulder and presses closer to him, hot and gross and sticky though they both are, at the moment.

"Well…" he says, "I'm pretty sure I could make that happen."

Aomine blinks at him, "Wait, for real?"

"Sure," Kagami shrugs noncommittally, "I can just order myself a dick, what size do you want?"

For a second, Aomine stares at him in disbelief...and then he bursts out laughing, throwing an arm across his face as he rolls over onto his side.

"Damn...alright," he says, still snickering softly to himself, "I'll take the biggest one you can find."

.

.

"Oh, by the way," Kagami says, after the final quarter of the prelims cuts to commercial, "I have something to show you."

"Hm?" Aomine grunts sleepily. He's currently lounging across roughly half the couch, his head resting quite comfortably in Kagami's lap, where the now-empty popcorn bowl had been ten minutes ago.

"You have to get up first." Nudging Aomine's face with his thigh, Kagami stretches his arms over his head, as if in preparation to stand himself. "It's in the bedroom."

"Then it can wait," Aomine grumbles, nuzzling against Kagami's hip and all but curling himself into a ball.

"A package came yesterday," Kagami says, in that tone that makes Aomine think there's something he might not be grasping here, "I think you're gonna want to see it."

Aomine can practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice; he's making fun of him for something, for not getting something. He snorts and pushes himself off Kagami's lap, reluctantly sitting up.

"Okay, fine," he gripes, scratching his cheek where he can feel the imprint of Kagami's jeans on his skin, "This better be good."

He trails behind Kagami to the bedroom, suppressing a yawn and scratching his lower back, though he is a little interested in how jittery Kagami seems to be, his movements quick and jerky, and _is he biting his lip?_

Finally Kagami bends down and fishes a plain cardboard box out from under the bed. It's got shipping information and packing tape on it, but otherwise doesn't seem that fucking special.

Inside the package is a slightly smaller, rectangular box, this one sleek and black and unmarked. It suddenly occurs to Aomine just what could be inside of it, though it's been over a month since either of them brought it up, and his indifference vanishes on the spot.

Kagami pauses, as if for effect, and then opens the box.

Aomine's eyes widen, "Oh my _God."_

"Told you so," Kagami says smugly, and Aomine can only stare, because the black box is lined with some kind of sheer, silky material, and nestled in the folds of it is...

"Jesus, Kagami, I was _joking,_ " Aomine squawks, tearing his eyes away from what might be the biggest, most realistic dildo he's ever seen in his life. Complete with balls, and foreskin, and subtle little blue veins that crisscross along the thick silicone shaft.

"You sure?" Kagami says, advancing on him with a heated look in his eyes, holding the box out to him, "You look a little excited for someone who was joking."

Aomine swallows, and recognizes that he does have a point. He can feel his heart racing in his chest, and already the front of his jeans is feeling a little too tight, just from looking, just from _thinking_...

Trying not to look too eager, he reaches out and experimentally touches the thing, immediately surprised by how...soft, and lifelike it is, like skin. Like a cock. It's gotta be at least 20 centimeters, at _least..._ he can barely get his hand around the girth of it. He has to bite back a moan of longing.

"Are you going to fuck me with that?" he breathes. The inseam of his jeans is almost painful now.

Kagami smirks. "Well I didn't get it just for show," he says, teasingly, but there's an undercurrent of something dark and sensual in his voice. In his eyes that don't stray from Aomine's own for an instant.

On impulse, Aomine closes the distance between them and presses a hard, demanding kiss to that tempting, quirking mouth; all teeth and tongue and wild, hungry beast about it. Kagami, it seems, is all too pleased to respond in kind, though the box gets squished kind of awkwardly between them when he pushes closer, chasing Aomine's lips with his own and trying to suck on his tongue.

Aomine groans, and his hands reach out to hold Kagami's hips, before sliding down to clench on his upper thighs, fingers digging into the denim of his jeans. Kagami's lips make an obscene slurping sound on his as he changes the angle, and his trembling legs part a little further, allowing Aomine's fingers to creep up between them. He's never been able to refuse a blatant request ike that. Stroking firmly up the insides of his thighs, Aomine cups a hand over his crotch for an instant, and then drags his thumb slowly up and down the line of his zipper, applying increasingly more pressure until Kagami is practically shaking against him, mouth open and unfocused as his breath starts coming faster and harsher.

"Get the lube," he pants into Aomine's mouth, one hand splaying on his chest to push him back, "Get on the bed."

Aomine doesn't need to be told twice. He stumbles back a step and turns around to do just that, cock throbbing hard in his pants, chafing maddeningly with every move he makes. He has to stop by the bed to fumble with the fly and get some relief, shoving the waistband roughly down his hips, and when he looks up again Kagami isn't where he left him.

A quick, dazed sweep of the room reveals that he's no longer in it, and Aomine sits down on the bed with a pent-up sigh, before leaning down to pull open the drawer to the nightstand and grab the lube.

By the time Kagami returns, he's already kicked his pants off the bed, shed his shirt, and is now sitting on his heels, rather impatiently, flipping the cap on the lube open and closed with his thumb.

It's well worth the wait, he decides, as Kagami finally comes into the room in nothing but a tight black harness that holds the erect prosthesis flush against his body. It juts out, thick and rigid, from his groin like the most natural thing in the world, swaying and bobbing with every cautious step he takes. His head is tipped down with interest, like he can't take his eyes off of it, and honestly, neither can Aomine.

"Fuck..." Aomine whispers, taking him in. The play of the light on his sculpted muscles, the dark lines of his scars underneath his ripped pectorals, the lewd, inescapable promise of that monster cock leering out of its O-ring restraint.

"How do you..." Kagami begins, gripping the base of the shaft, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "How are you supposed to fit this thing in your pants?"

A laugh jerks from Aomine's chest, unexpectedly, even as he starts to lean forward in anticipation. "Hell if I know, mine isn't that big."

Kagami lifts his eyes, and there's a brief flicker of humor in them, beneath the evident nerves and excitement.

"It's plenty big."

Aomine hums a vague sound of agreement, palming himself through his underwear, and wets his lips as his eyes track greedily over the impressive attachment curving out from Kagami's body, "Bring that over here..."

Kagami obliges, approaching the bed, and suddenly, the tip of his brand new cock is hovering just in front of Aomine's nose. The detail on the head is insane up close; if he didn't know better, he might believe he was staring down the barrel of the real deal.

Without thinking, he leans forward and opens his mouth, wrapping his hand around the shaft before taking it into his throat. It smells faintly like hand soap and plastic, and has no taste at all, but the hard stretch of his cheeks and the smooth, veined texture sliding over his tongue more than make up for that. He hears and almost feels Kagami breathe out sharp in surprise above him, his hands landing in Aomine's hair, but he doesn't protest, and doesn't ask. Aomine exhales through his nose, swallowing down even more, and dips his free hand into his underwear to rub over the head of his own cock; hot, hard and leaking, a damp patch starting to spread in the cotton.

Still holding onto Aomine's hair, Kagami pulls back slightly, and then he tries thrusting shallowly between his lips; testing the waters. Then he does it again, deeper this time. Aomine nearly chokes, his throat flexing hard around the massive foreign object pushing into it, and for some reason that only turns him on more. His chin is wet, his jaw aching, but even though Kagami must not be getting very much out of this - aside from maybe the visual of receiving a blowjob - he's the one who moans first, fingers tightening against Aomine's scalp right before he pulls out of his mouth.

"Shit, you're so hot..." he says, low and guttural, and he can't know how much Aomine wants to turn that back around on him, what with his fiercely flushing face and dark, starving eyes, the imposing length of his dick now glistening shiny wet and goddamn irresistible right in front of him. But he can't seem to get a sound to leave his mouth right now so, swallowing down excess saliva, he scoots back to make a space for Kagami on the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide to draw attention to the obvious tent in his boxer briefs. Kagami definitely notices.

Joining him on the bed and crawling almost into his lap, he grips the back of Aomine's head and kisses him, so hard and deep it becomes difficult to breathe. Aomine makes some kind of strangled sound of approval in the back of his throat, and he jerks as he feels Kagami's hand wrap around his dick, kneading and lightly squeezing through the thin fabric. Sucking in air with his lips smashed against Kagami's, he almost whines as Kagami takes the elastic delicately between his fingers and slides it down, so slow it's like torture. And once his cock is finally freed, Kagami only strokes it once, skin to skin, before he breaks the kiss and thoughtfully lines the length of his own dick up with Aomine's.

Then he rolls his hips, grinding that thick, heavy package right up against Aomine, and it's all Aomine can do not to throw his arms around his neck and beg for it like he has no concept of shame. Which he doesn't. Not usually. But if Kagami finds out just how close he is to losing it already, then he's going to hold it over his head for the rest of his _life._

"Hurry up," he grunts, trying for annoyance instead of desperation, "Stop teasing and just put it in me."

"And skip your favorite part?" Kagami asks, raising a teasing, knowing eyebrow as he holds up the lube.

Aomine wavers just a bit, and lets out an explosive sigh.

"...Fine, but make it quick," he grumbles, wiggling the rest of the way out of his underwear and tossing them aside.

"On your hands and knees," Kagami murmurs, like a suggestion, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand while Aomine arranges himself to his liking; crouching against the bed with his head propped up on his arms, ass in the air.

Aomine breathes out slow while Kagami's hands spread him open, slick wet fingers traveling up his perineum to circle his asshole, barely making contact. He can feel his own heartbeat throbbing in his dick, and when one finally pushes in, he has to shift his knees apart on the bed to keep from moving his hips.

Kagami must sense his restlessness, because he doesn't wait long to add another finger, probing and stroking and opening him up, curling and spreading them the way he knows Aomine likes. Aomine squirms, pushing his hips back to get them deeper inside him, and stifles a moan.

By the time a third finger slips inside him, and Kagami finds his prostate with almost alarming accuracy, his breathing has gone ragged and he's pressing his forehead into the crook of his elbow, his other hand clenched in the sheets. His dick is going to explode, and Kagami hasn't even really touched it yet.

Then, all at once, the fingers withdraw, and Aomine opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, he feels Kagami's breath on the back of his neck, right before the solid heft of his dick settles on Aomine's ass, rolling tantalizing in between the cheeks.

"Fuck," Aomine gasps, a shudder of need moving through him as Kagami thrusts again, slick, firm silicone gliding up and over Aomine's lower back. It must be thoroughly coated in lube now; it leaves a wet trail behind every time it moves, squelching slippery up against Aomine's ass as Kagami bends down to mouth at the nape of his neck, breathing quick and shallow with excitement.

"You ready?" he asks softly, right next to Aomine's ear.

"For fuck's _sake,_ " Aomine groans, and then stiffens as Kagami shifts back to line himself up, the broad, sculpted head of his cock prodding Aomine's backside, on the verge of breaching him. He gulps and lifts his head, bracing himself, trembling.

Then slowly, so slowly, Kagami nudges forward, and even with all the prep and a ton of lube, he's still meeting resistance due to sheer size. He doesn't rush it, easing in with deliberate, excruciating patience, and Aomine lets out his breath on a drawn-out moan when the head finally pops inside him. The tapering bulge of shaft stretches him wide, pushing in deeper seemingly without end, until, at last, the elastic straps of Kagami's harness brush against his ass, and he's all the way in.

"Holy shit -" Aomine pants, breaking off with a gasp as Kagami, barely giving him a breather, pulls almost out before thrusting back into him in one hard, stuttering stroke. "Holy _shit!"_

Kagami stalls, "Too much?"

"No - fuck you - keep going -" Aomine grits out, and Kagami does, exhaling short and sharp and moving his hips with purpose, apparently getting a feel for it as he starts to pick up speed. Aomine claws at the sheets, muffling grunts and groans against the bed as his thighs shake to support him with every thrust. He swears he can feel that thick cock pistoning all the way in his throat.

"You like that?" Kagami growls, not without some degree of smugness, as he leans over him. His chest grazes Aomine's back, and the slight change of position causes him to slam right into Aomine's prostate full force. Stars explode behind Aomine's eyes, and he cries out.

"God, _yes!_ " he moans appreciatively, all but shouting it to the ceiling. He feels his legs starting to slide out from under him, but Kagami keeps on fucking him like he was born to do it, the straps of his harness slapping against the backs of Aomine's thighs, the added extension of his cock reaching deep inside Aomine and pulling out something primal and needy. His eyes are squeezed shut but his mouth is wide open, gasping desperately, and he's too much of a wreck now to even try to silence the little whines and long, urgent moans tearing from his throat.

His face and neck pressed to the bed are burning up, and pressure is starting to clench low in his belly, his aching, weeping, neglected dick barely grazing the sheets with every shove of Kagami's hips.

"Kagami..." Aomine groans in entreaty, hips jerking, searching for friction, for release. Kagami swears out loud and gives it to him, wrapping one arm around his waist so he can grasp his cock, and he only has to stroke it twice, without losing his rhythm, before Aomine shudders helplessly and spurts against the sheets, moaning almost non-stop as orgasm wrings through his body.

Then he collapses face-down on the bed, still shaking slightly and breathing hard while the aftershocks fade. Kagami stills, and then pulls out of him gradually, and Aomine almost fucking whimpers with how hypersensitive he is. A dull ache is already starting to settle over his ass, and he's probably not going to be able to walk tomorrow, but right now, he really doesn't give a damn.

He doesn't move right away, but after a moment, a short, frustrated hiss from between Kagami's teeth draws his attention, and he looks up. He's kneeling with his legs spread, trying to lower the harness around his hips with clumsy, fumbling fingers, his face blazing red and his lower lip swollen where he must have been biting it.

"Here, let me," Aomine says, and his voice comes out hoarse. He sits up with some difficulty and reaches around Kagami's legs to loosen the straps, letting the harness fall away from his body. The backing is completely drenched, and even the insides of Kagami's thighs, pulled wide apart and trembling slightly, are dripping wet. Leaning closer to slide his fingers through dark red curls, Aomine soon discovers why.

"Fuck, you're _soaking_..." he murmurs, unable to resist slipping the tips of his fingers in between the slick folds. Kagami gasps and tries to rock down on them, but Aomine promptly pushes him down on his back instead, watching his face as he delves into him slowly, "You got this excited without even being touched?"

Kagami scowls at him, and makes a noise like a cat when he pushes in deeper, rubbing his knuckle against the tip of his enlarged clit.

"Of course...I did," he pants, squirming restlessly against the bed, "I mean...I did that, I was - _mm_ \- making you sound like that…" His back arches as Aomine bends down low, closing his lips around the swollen nub, but he's not even applying suction. Not yet. He must be _really_ worked up.

" _S_ _hit,_ it felt like...I was really inside you," Kagami finishes, raw and shaky around the edges.

Aomine pulls his mouth off his clit and looks at him, "You _were_ really inside me, idiot."

"Well...yeah, but I mean -" Kagami starts, and then cuts off with a deep moan as Aomine flicks his tongue out against him, lapping at him firmly and holding his shivering thighs apart.

"Fuck...ah...!" Kagami manages, raising his voice when Aomine plunges his tongue inside him, sucking and licking in long, smooth strokes that only get him that much wetter. Burying his nose in short damp hair, Aomine drinks him in, watching him shake and curse with rapt, half-lidded eyes over the rise of his hips.

He shifts up and swirls his tongue around Kagami's growth, teasing him with light, fleeting sweeps as he easily slides two fingers into him, rubbing them back and forth in his loose wet heat. Then he pulls that throbbing pink clit between his lips again, taking it fully into his mouth and sucking hard.

Kagami _writhes_ , "Ao...I-I'm - !" he chokes, just before he goes incoherent, shouting wordlessly and clenching around Aomine's fingers, his dick twitching in Aomine's mouth as he cums, tense and shaking and almost sobbing with his head thrown back and his hands fisted in the sheets.

When his breathing evens out, and the strong, rhythmic pulses of his orgasm start to ebb, Aomine removes his fingers from him, along with a trail of sticky fluid, which he idly licks clean.

"Gross...don't do that," Kagami protests weakly, spread out flat, motionless on his back and looking half-unconscious already.

Aomine quirks an eyebrow at him, the tip of his thumb still in his mouth, "You'll let me eat you out, but you don't want me to do that?"

"Shut up," Kagami retorts, folding his arms with a huff and glaring at the ceiling, "Just...don't look so gross while you're doing it, then."

"I don't look gross," Aomine says indignantly, flopping down beside him, and wincing in pain when he does. "Fuck. My ass hurts."

"Yeah, I bet," Kagami snorts, looking over at him, "You only had, like, half a telephone pole stuck up there, you know."

"And whose fault is that?" Aomine whines, rolling onto his side in consideration of his ass, which really is getting sore now.

"Hey, don't blame me, you literally asked for it." Kagami pauses thoughtfully, scratching a hand against his chest, "...Was it worth it, though?"

Aomine keeps on frowning stubbornly for a few seconds, not ready to be done complaining yet...but finally he relents with a faint, exhausted grin.

"Yeah..." he says, and then the grin widens slightly, "Fuck, it was incredible, we've gotta do that again soon."

As soon as his ass stops hurting, he thinks to himself, already starting to look forward to it.

Kagami just sighs, with something like satisfaction, and curls up against him, seeming perfectly happy to lie right there and go to sleep. And Aomine is right with him, to be honest, his limbs feeling loose and heavy with post-coital fatigue, but first...

"So," he prompts with a smirk, nudging the discarded harness and its formidable package with his foot, "Is that the _biggest_ one you could find?"

Fin

 _((_ _*jazz hands*_

 _So this was meant to fill the void of FTM Kagami that still exists in my heart, and rectify the severe lack of trans guys topping in fanfiction...and in general. Two birds with one stone. I'm toying with the idea of doing more little oneshots for this scenario, maybe a prequel/sequel, with some kind of backstory or context or...something. We'll see how it goes._

 _Comments give me life! If you enjoyed this little jaunt and would like to see more like it, please let me know! 3))_


End file.
